Best Friends
by Spencers.philosophy
Summary: A random ONE-SHOT I decided to write. When the gang sneaks out for a GNO intresting things are bound to happen.


I stared out the window, wishing I could be on the other side of the gate, wanting to just go out and have fun with my friends. Like a _normal _girl would be doing on a Friday night. But, hey, I guess that's one of the things you miss when you're a spy-in-training.

A group of girls sat on the couch and on the brown fuzzy rug, staring at Matt Damon on The Borne Identity. Pssh. Me and Bex could take that guy pretty quickly. So, I just sat on the windowsill that Agent Townsend once thought was his bed and stared out the window, longing to go see a movie, or goof around at the park with my friends.

Macey ran up behind me and started saying, "C'mon Cam. I know what you're thinking! Let's go!"

I stared at her in surprise as she grabbed my hand and led me to my favorite passage way, one that I had become quite familiar with. Bex and Liz stood there, with smug grins on their faces as they pulled the lever, revealing a gap.

I smiled and hugged my three best friends before we entered the path. I shut it so there would be no evidence we were there. "You guys are nuts!" I exclaimed. I couldn't stop giggling and neither could they.

Bex pushed her way in front of me as we approached the end. "Ready, girls?" she asked. We all laughed in response and she dropped out of sight.

I looked down to make sure she was out of the way before telling Macey and Liz, "See you at the bottom!" I landed with a thud outside and Bex helped me to my feet.

"Movie sounds good to you?" she demanded, at the same time a shrill voice yelled, "Wee!" and Liz was in sight.

"That sounds terrific," I agreed. Liz smiled and pulled four tickets out of her bag. She passed one to me, one to Bex, and when Macey landed on the ground, on to her.

We climbed over the fence, very aware of our surroundings. As I flew my legs over the other side of the fence, relief flooded through me. I felt like a normal girl who didn't have a care in the world and for the next three hours, that'd be alright.

After the movie – which was AMAZING - we made our way to a Wendy's and went inside. It smelt kind of weird, and I guess that Bex misunderstood my facial expression because she told me, "Don't worry about him, Cammie. It's just girl time tonight."

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "Don't worry about who?" But then I saw him.

"Look who decided to come." Dylan **(that's his name, right?) ** strolled over to us, and I didn't see Josh to save me this time.

Macey stepped up and faced him, despite the fact that he towered over her. "Listen, go away and I won't kill you, okay?" I'm sure to a stranger it sounded like an empty threat, but I knew Macey and she was being dead serious.

Dylan ignored her and made eye-contact with me. "What? You're going to just stand there and ignore me and act like you can't defend yourself?"

I opened my mouth, already having a witty comeback picked out but Macey continued to talk for me. "Hellooo? Do you know how stupid you are to say that? You just ignored me and then accused _her _of being defenseless which makes her weak? I'm a girl and you're scared of me!" She laughed a bit, like she was stunned by this guy.

Dylan looked down at her and told her to go away. Well, he sort of said 'go away' but he said it with really bad words that I'm not going to repeat.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Bex told him, taking her place next to Macey.

"It's America! It's a free country! I can say whatever I want!" he argued.

Macey stepped on his foot, digging her newest pair of Jimmy-Chou stilettos into his toe. "You don't scare me. You don't scare any of us," Macey whispered, never looking away from his eyes.

Dylan looked back at me and Liz and said, "Well, what about you two? Are you going to call your daddy an-"

I had enough. I cut him off mid-sentence. "My dad's dead, so shut up and go to hell." I pivoted around and pushed open the door, storming over to the sidewalk.

Macey, Bex, and Liz marched out right after. Each of them were telling me how strong I was to not beat the living daylights out of him. "What happened after I left?" I asked, beginning to walk out of the parking lot.

"Well, you made him feel like a total douche-bag and he apologized. But he had already made me so freaking angry I just had to-"

Liz interrupted Macey by telling me, "She slapped him. _Hard. _He has a nice red hand-shaped mark on his left cheek now."

We all busted out laughing for some reason and couldn't stop. I high-fived Macey and thanked Liz, Bex, and Macey for defending me. "You guys are insane!" I gushed, as we approached our car.

"But you love us," Bex reminded me.

"True, true."

I smiled at my three best friends and didn't stop. Not the entire car ride back. Not even when were in the passage way. Not even when my mom gave the thereof us suspicious looks and we hurried back into our room.

Yeah, being a Gallagher Girl means sacrificing some things, but you get way more than what you give.

**A/N: Just a random one-shot I decided to do because my writing needed some practice. I've kind of been wanting to write a story about the friends-ship aspect of these books. So, helpful tips are appreciated… thanks? :) **


End file.
